O Holy Night
by always-a-reader
Summary: Sam usa uma festa de Natal como desculpa para juntar Dean e Castiel. Acontece na 6ª Temporada. - Tradução da fic "O Holy Night" por LittlePrince'sFox -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Cass e o mundo de Supernatural pertencem a Eric Kripke. Nada disso me pertence! De fato, estou aqui somente como tradutora – a história original, "O Holy Night" pertence à LittlePrince'sFox.**

**Capítulo 1**

Eles estavam na casa de Bobby quando Sam notou um convite em uma pilha de cartas metade abertas, espalhadas em uma daquelas mesinhas de madeira já desgastadas onde ele gostava de colocar seu laptop durante as longas horas de pesquisa. Era de um Dr. Visiyak, e se lia simplesmente "Festa de Natal, minha casa. Traga os garotos. X". Sam, sentindo a grande oportunidade de empurrar seu irmão para fora do armário de onde ele estava espreitando, pegou a carta e mostrou para seu irmão.

"Vamos lá Dean, vai ser divertido!"

Dean zombou. "Sei... Eu vou ter que usar um terno estúpido, e pra quê? Não vou matar nada. Não estou nem atrás de nada. Não tem sentido, a comida é muito pequena e eu tenho que conversar com idiotas." Dean parecia ter seis anos fazendo cara feia para seu irmão, mas Sam sabia que haveria resistência de sua parte, e já estava preparado.

"Seria legal fazer alguma coisa normal no Natal para variar, Dean. Lembra da última vez que a gente teve um Natal? Nós tivemos de matar com uma árvore de Natal um casal de deuses pagãos, que, por acaso, quase comeram a gente."

"Sim, mas aquilo foi ótimo, Sammy. Eu estava em meu meio natural. Aqui, eu me sinto como um peixe fora d'água."

Então, houve um bater de asas.

"Cass...?"

"Eu me lembro de quando você era um peixe, Dean."

Os dois pararam, no meio de seus argumentos.

"Cass, do que você está falando?"

Cass estava olhando em algum lugar depois do horizonte, mas seus pensamentos estavam com os Winchesters.

"Eu me lembro de quando todas as pessoas eram apenas peixes. Meu irmão me disse para eu não pisar em você, e eu não o fiz."

"..."

"Você entendeu alguma coisa, Sammy?"

"Nope."

"OK... Então seguindo em frente...".

Eles resumiram sua briga entre irmãos.

"Escuta Dean. Nós fomos convidados. Nós vamos. Ponto final. E Cass virá também."

"Me desculpe, Sam, mas onde eu vou?"

"Para uma festa de Natal, Cass. Você vai adorar, não se preocupe. Eu vou te colocar como o 'mais um' do Dean, porque eles esqueceram de te mandar um convite."

Sam olhava orgulhosa e travessamente desde seu irmão mais velho até seu amigo anjo. Isso iria funcionar, definitivamente. Cass parecia confuso enquanto Dean parecia profundamente incomodado.

"...Dean, eu sou seu 'mais um'. O que é um 'mais um'?"

Dean parecia como se tivesse algo preso na sua garganta, então Sam entrou na conversa.

"Isso só significa que você e o Dean irão para a festa juntos. Sabe, como parceiros!"

Cass sorriu e olhou para Dean. Isso fez sentido.

"Dean, sou seu companheiro!"

A coisa presa na garganta de Dean estava fazendo seu rosto ficar em um tom interessante de vermelho. Ele também parecia com problemas para respirar.

"Ótimo!" Sam disse. "Agora todos estão felizes, e Cass, só esteja nesse endereço na noite de sexta. Oh, e talvez deixe o sobretudo para trás."

Dean e Cass olharam para Sam como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que queria colocar aros novos no Impala e fugir com Raphael.

"...Ou fique com ele. Está... Tudo bem."

Ótimo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: O mundo de Supernatural pertence à Eric Kripke e essa fic pertence à LittlePrince'sFox. (Link da fic original: /1ehkeLz)**

**Capítulo 2**

Era cinco horas da véspera de Natal, meia hora antes da hora que a festa era suposta para começar.

"Você já está pronto?" Sam perguntou de fora da casa do Bobby. Ele estava encostado no Impala e tentando suprimir um sorriso. Dean estava agindo como uma garota antes do baile. Ele estava usualmente pronto para qualquer coisa em cinco minutos, mas agora ele estava levando quase uma hora para ficar pronto para a festa que ele supostamente não queria ir?

"Esperando pelo fim do mundo ou alguma coisa assim, Dean?"

"Sim, isso é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo. Eu percebi que é o único jeito que você me deixaria fora disso."

Dean saiu pela porta, sorrindo em seu smoking perfeitamente preto, o qual, como seu amado carro, não tinha uma partícula de pó em sua superfície. Ele era uma figura perfeita que parecia totalmente fora do lugar no quintal empoeirado de carros velhos e partes estranha, como se Casablanca tivesse caído da TV velha do Bobby dentro da arenosa realidade de um mundo à beira do colapso. Seu cabelo estava arrumado, mas não esticado para trás. Ele acabava em pequenas pontas marrom-claras que detinham o seu charme, mas que você ainda conseguia passar os dedos pelo cabelo sem alterar o estilo.

Ele parecia revigorado, barbeado e com seus olhos verdes brilhando com um charme de jovem destruidor de corações que Sam não se lembrava de ver desde antes de ele ir para o Inferno. Bem, talvez até antes de seu pai morrer. O pensamento o deixou sem palavras por um momento, mas ele conseguiu "Maldição!" antes de sentar no banco do passageiro e esperar Dean entrar na direção. Talvez ele não fosse tão despreocupado como ele pensava ser. Estaria seu irmão mais velho apaixonado? Sam olhou para o banco do motorista, onde Dean parecia perdido em meio a seus pensamentos. Sua quietude não característica significava que algo estava pesando na sua cabeça, e a única coisa que faz aquilo e também traz à tona todos aqueles quase suprimidos nervos e o fraco brilho nos seus olhos, que estavam fixados na estrada a sua frente, eram as pessoas que ele se importava mais. Sam esperava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Com medo, ele imaginou Dean tendo seu coração partido, e rezou para que Cass conseguisse assimilar e não despedaçar acidentalmente o secretamente frágil coração de seu irmão com sua atrapalhada e inumana graça social.

O caminho pareceu longo, e Sam olhou surpreso que Dean estava dentro do limite de velocidade. Ele estava se preparando para alguma coisa, Sam pensou. Não estrague tudo, Cass. _Por favor_. O sol estava se pondo e eles estavam a apenas dez minutos do local.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Dean entrou no estacionamento da mansão. Ele ainda não tinha dito uma palavra durante a viagem. Os dois saíram do carro, Dean olhando em volta muito nervoso, procurando por qualquer sinal do seu anjo 'mais um', e checando seu relógio para ver que eram exatamente 05h29min. Cass chegaria as 05h30min. Como um anjo, ele não poderia ser nada se não perfeitamente pontual. Sam, com seu relógio sincronizado, sabia que o tempo estava curto. _Qual é, Cass..._

"Hey Dean, vamos andar até a entrada, ele provavelmente irá nos encontrar lá." Sam disse em uma tentativa de acalmar os nervos de seu irmão. _Se você não aparecer, eu te mato seu anjo estúpido_, Sam pensou.

...

Eles estavam nos portões agora. Todo o lugar estava enfeitado com bolas iluminadas de Natal que brilhavam como luzes de fada. Era diretamente tirado de 'Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão'.

Portões dourados os esperavam na sua chegada, e um homem vestido inteligentemente saiu para saudá-los, "Winchester, eu presumo?" ele perguntou, assentindo em sua direção. Os irmãos estavam distraídos suficientemente para não levantar suspeitas de um homem estranho os reconhecendo imediatamente só pelos seus rostos. "Sim... Nós só estamos esperando por alguém."

Era 05h31min, em ponto. A mandíbula de Dean se contraiu, e ele estava descaradamente não olhando para Sam. Evitando contato visual. Esse era o primeiro sinal. Ele estava se preparando para se decepcionar_. Eu juro por Deus, Cass que eu vou te rasgar em um novo insensível, socialmente estranho, usando sobretudo, idiota. É melhor você ter sido sequestrado e ter uma espada sagrada apontada para você gora mesmo ou eu vou pessoalmente incendiar sua bunda com fogo sagrado..._

...

"Me desculpe, você está apressado Castiel? Estão as nossas negociações, que levam em conta o destino de não só nossas duas bundas, mas o Paraíso, Inferno e milhões de almas, te deixando entediado de repente? Você está atrasado para um encontro?" Crowley estava começando a ficar muito irritado . Ao que parece, anjos são horríveis de se trabalhar com. Nem imagino porque nenhum demônio tentou fazer isso antes. Nenhum deles tem a paciência. Eles acabariam tentando mata-los antes que alguma coisa produtiva fosse feita.

"Sim."

"O quê?"

"Eu estou atrasado para um encontro com Dean winchester."

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que eu..."

"Não não não, eu te escutei, mas eu pensei por uma momento que você tinha dito que você tinha um encontro com Dean Winchester. Sabe, um dos famosos irmãos Winchester, que salvaram o mundo do apocalipse. Olhos verdes, sardas, apaixonado por um carro... Você sabe de qual eu estou falando."

"Sim, esse é o que eu estou indo a uma festa de Natal com. Eu sou seu 'mais um' e eu tenho que ir. Me desculpe Crowley – nós teremos que terminar isso depois. Eu prometi que estaria lá as cinco e meia."

Castiel sumiu, deixando um Crowley muito confuso parado em um laboratório vazio, segurando sua lâmina de tortura fracamente.

"Bem, eu vou ser condenado..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Dean, ele vai estar aqui."_ É melhor que ele esteja _"Não esqueça que tem uma guerra acontecendo no Paraíso agora. E eu odeio dizer isso, mas ele pode estar com problemas. Quer dizer, para nós, quando as pessoas não aparecem isso geralmente significa-"

"Não diga nada Sam. Eu estou fora."

Dean estava andando de volta em direção ao carro enquanto desfazia o nó de sua gravata. Sam podia sentir seu coração caindo em direção ao chão, onde ele parecia determinado a deixa-lo para trás para que ele pudesse finalmente se sentir livre para ir embora.

Porém, sua viagem foi interrompida pelo doce som do bater de asas. Era música para as orelhas de Dean. Ele se virou e viu Cass parado em frente ao seu irmão, levemente sem ar e enxugando suas mãos em seu casaco amarrotado.

"Olá, Dean. Desculpe-me o atraso."

Sam deu um passo para trás, imaginando o quão distante ele deveria ficar enquanto os dois entravam em sua estranha dança familiar.

"Sem... Problemas. Só estou feliz que você veio." Dean conseguiu falar.

Cass olhou para ele, um pouco confuso. "É claro que eu vim, Dean. Eu sou seu parceiro, lembra? Eu sou seu 'mais um'."

"Sim, claro." Dan estava colocando sua gravata desfeita em seu bolso, fazendo com que Cass notasse na sua aparência.

"Você está bonito. Diferente do usual, mas eu gostei."

"Obrigado." Ele estava feliz que tinha tirado a gravata. Ela estava o deixando com dificuldades para respirar.

"Você...uh...parece igual. Mas eu gosto disso também."

Cass olhou para sua gravata ao contrário, casaco desgrenhado, camisa enrugada e sapatos que ainda tinham um pouco de sujeira neles, e um pouco de outras coisas também. Ele tinha andado muito pelo laboratório de Crowley.

"Eu tenho sangue no meu sobretudo. Ele não é meu."

Dean riu, quebrando um pouco da tensão entre eles, porém nem toda. "Vermelho para o Natal – chame isso de festivo. Vamos entrar?"

Eles deram aos mãos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Cass e o mundo de Supernatural pertencem a Eric Kripke. Nada disso me pertence! De fato, estou aqui somente como tradutora – a história original, "O Holy Night" pertence à LittlePrince'sFox (link: /W6Fqnm). A música usado no capítulo (O Holy Night) pertence à John S. Dwight. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história tanto quanto eu!**

**Capítulo 5**

"UM ENCONTRO? 'MAIS-UM'? COM _DEAN WINCHESTER_?"

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?"

"POR QUE... AQUELES DOIS... _IDIOTAS_ TEM QUE ESTRAGAR... _TUDO_?"

Crowley grunhia entre facadas. Sua vítima, amarrada na mesa, se contorcia; vertendo em sangue e suor enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, escorrendo pelo lado de seu rosto.

"...Por favor... Senhor... _Por favor_... Eu não acho que você é-"

Um grito de gelar o sangue ecoou pelo local, quase quebrando todos os vidros do laboratório, enquanto Crowley finalmente fincava sua lâmina no abdômen do vampiro e a deixava lá. Dessa vez, ela estava coberta com uma grossa camada de sangue de um homem morto.

"EU NÃO ESTAVA FALANDO COM VOCÊ!"

"Eu _não_ vou deixar tudo pelo que eu venho trabalhando ser arruinado por que aquela bola de penas se apaixonou pelo rei do baile!"

"Isso acaba _agora!_"

...

Os dois formavam um casal estranho enquanto entravam na festa, Dean com sua camisa com o colarinho desabotoado e Cass, que parecia ter acabado de ser achado no lado de uma estrada e estava sendo levado na festa para ter uma refeição e usufruir da calefação. Ele até tinha o olhar um pouco confuso, mas muito feliz, de alguém que tinha passado a vida inteira fugindo e tinha acabado de ser tirado do frio.

O salão em si era caro, com o dourado sendo sua cor base. Querubins estavam pendurados nas janelas, apontando suas flechas aleatoriamente para os convidados, que eram em sua maioria figuras influentes no círculo profissional ou acadêmico. Parecia que o decorador queria criar uma impressão do paraíso, com uma decoração rica em dourado e múltiplos anjos pelo espaço tocando trompetes. Eles estavam pendurados em volta de guirlandas prata, que pareciam ter sido escolhidas por lembrarem nuvens. Sam, Dean e Cass, que tinha realmente vislumbrado o verdadeiro paraíso, não entenderam o tema.

Sam sentiu uma súbita solidão quando olhou para suas mãos, entrelaçadas à sua frente, e decidiu que ficaria entre os convidados, dando a seu irmão um pouco de espaço. A maioria dos olhos do salão estavam voltados para o casal estranho que tinha acabado de entrar no local, um silêncio desagradável caia a seu redor como um halo. Os dois quase não notaram. O anjo e o caçador estavam acostumados com entradas abruptas, e estavam felizes por dessa vez estarem sendo encarados por uma boa razão. Mesmo assim, Dean apertou a mão de Cass levemente, de um jeito tranquilizador, e eles foram para um canto mais afastado do salão.

"Eu notei que alguns dos convidados estão nos olhando de um jeito estranho, Dean. Você não acha que esse lugar está cheio de espiões, acha?"

Dean se aproximou de Cass, de modo a encará-lo.

"Acredite em mim. Não é por isso que eles estão olhando."

"Eu acredito em você."

"Bom."

O murmúrio constante que os cercava pareceu desaparecer, e eles foram envolvidos pelo som de uma velha canção natalina. 

_**Oh Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining...**_

_Oh Noite Sagrada, as estrelas brilham tanto..._

Os seus lábios estavam praticamente se tocando.

"Você sempre esteve aqui, Cass. Quando não tinha mais ninguém, você estava aqui. Eu também confio em você. Cass, eu acreditaria em você sempre..." 

_**Long lay the world in sin and error pining, **_

_Há muito o mundo definhava em pecados e erros,_

'_**Til He appear'd and the soul felt its Worth...**_

_Até que Ele apareceu e a alma sentiu seu valor_

Cass sentiu uma estranha sensação em algum lugar perto de seu estômago, o que o fez se afastar de Dean um pouco. _Seria isso o peso da culpa?_

_**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,**_

_Um tremor de esperança o mundo cansado regozija,_

_**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn...**_

_Por ali irrompe uma nova e gloriosa manhã..._

Dean, sentindo o momento, o puxou para perto e selou seus lábios, acabando com a sensação de haver outras pessoas no salão a não ser eles. Cass, cuja culpa estava totalmente esquecida, se agarrou em Dean como se ele o mantivesse preso a terra enquanto se beijavam lentamente. Pontos da luz branca que o globo de luz emanava passavam pelos seus rostos, iluminando uma sarda aqui e ali, ou os cílios negros de um olho fechado. Eles podiam muito bem ser apenas adolescentes no baile, dividindo seu primeiro beijo. Enquanto isso, a música chegou ao seu ápice e eles se separaram, buscando por ar. Ofegando, eles deixaram o sentimento inundar suas almas enquanto seus corações buscavam voltar para o ritmo normal. 

_**Fall on your knees! O hear the angel voices! O night divine!**_

_Caia de joelhos! Ouça as vozes dos anjos! Oh, noite divina!_

"Dean?" Cass sussurrou. Seus lábios ainda estavam perto.

"Hmm?"

"Eu acho que a gente devia continuar fazendo isso."

Não passou pela sua cabeça que anjos precisavam respirar.

Dean assentiu brevemente e eles se beijaram novamente antes do final do refrão. Castiel, o anjo que o tirou do Inferno, podia ter passado boa parte dos últimos anos fazendo parte de esquemas e acordos com as forças do paraíso, mas até agora ele nunca tinha se sentido tocado pelo divino. Até mesmo o Paraíso não se comparava a isso.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"Dean!"

Uma vez tendo ouvido a voz de seu irmão, Dean foi trazido de volta à realidade. Ele abriu seus olhos e viu o viu correndo em sua direção, seus movimentos transparecendo a urgência da situação. Suas mãos escorregaram pelo braço de Cass até que eles não estivessem mais abraçados, mas sim lado a lado, como dois soldados lutando guerras diferentes. Somente o olhar que eles trocaram indiciava o que acabara de acontecer.

O coração de Sam parecia ir cada vez mais em direção ao chão enquanto ele corria em direção à dupla. _Ele não podiam ter folga, por uma noite, pelo menos?_ Mas as suas vidas não eram justas, e não era uma opção abandoná-la. O fato de eles terem facas escondidas em seus casacos e água benta em seus bolsos era uma prova disso.

"Dean, Cass – nós temos que ir! Agora!"

Dean e Cass trocaram um olhar, e suas mãos se encontraram.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"São demônios! Essa festa... Esse lugar afastado – é uma armadilha!" _É claro que sim_, Dean pensou. _Você é um caçador, e um Winchester. Isso não é um trabalho 'das nove as cinco e deixe tudo no escritório'. Você realmente pensou que conseguiria uma noite de folga?_

"Quantos?"

"O cara que nos deixou entrar, e quem quer que ele esteja falando com – eu vi os dois nos fundos pela janela, provavelmente vigiando o perímetro. Além disso, aquele agradável velho ali no canto – tomando champanhe? Ele tem sangue nas suas abotoaduras. Aquela jovem naquele vestido azul? Eu pensei que a reconhecia. Acontece que ela estava desaparecida por semanas, supostamente morta."

"Ótimo. Isso significa..."

"...Que todo mundo aqui dentro pode ser um demônio, ou um monte de pessoas inocentes estão em perigo."

"Dean, eu acho que é seguro presumir que somos nós que estamos sendo colocados em perigo aqui," Cass respondeu calmamente. Por dentro, o pânico começou a crescer, misturado com sua culpa. Isso era obra de Crowley, o que significava que isso era sua obra. Ele sabia o que Crowley estava tentando fazer, e era tentar eliminar os Winchesters por distraí-lo do plano. Os Winchesters estavam em grande perigo agora, e ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele iria acabar com os planos de Crowley, e obriga-lo a retirar seus exércitos. Cass olhou mais uma vez para o seu companheiro, esperando que toda a dor e o arrependimento em seus olhos fossem suficientes para ele perdoá-lo. Os seus últimos minutos tinham sido diferentes de qualquer coisa que ele tinha experimentado, e ele agora entendia perfeitamente onde sua confiança seria depositada. Ele só rezava para que ele achasse um jeito de se explicar para Dean, e que ele entendesse.

"Cass, você-"

"Eu tenho que ir agora, Dean. Me desculpe."

E depois ele se foi.

"O quê?"

"CASS!"

'O que foi isso, cara?" Dean estava machucado, mas ele teria que lidar com isso depois. Eles estavam em uma sala cheia de demônios. Sua mão chegou até sua faca, e ele assentiu para o seu irmão mais novo. Juntos, eles fizeram o seu caminho em meio as pessoas até a jovem de vestido azul. Aquele seria seu primeiro alvo. Eles se moviam rigidamente, prontos para notarem qualquer olhar suspeito que os encarasse, enquanto os pensamentos de Dean ainda estavam nos lábios que tinham encontrado os seus apenas alguns momentos atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

...

Quando Cass apareceu no laboratório de Crowley, ele estava de costas para ele, e nem se preocupou em se virar. O barulho estridente de metal contra metal ecoava nas paredes sujas enquanto ele passava uma lâmina para frente e para trás em um afiador. Ele estava cantarolando.

_Love is in the air... Everywhere I look around..._

Cass cruzou o espaço em um único movimento e agarrou a gola da sua jaqueta. Ele o jogou contra a parede mais próxima, o que apenas fez Crowley rir. O rosto lívido de Castiel era praticamente tocante de se encarar, e seus olhos azuis congelantes encaravam os olhos do demônio com uma energia revigorada. Um pensamento sujo passou pela cabeça de Crowley. _Os lábios deles são 'beijáveis'. Eu posso ver o que Dean vê aqui. De fato, eu estou conseguindo uma visão muito boa daqui, e se ele apenas movesse os lábios um pouquinho mais para baixo..._

"Deixe-os ir, Crowley. Eu não vou...perguntar para você de novo."

_Ele não está nem gritando. É tudo nesse tom ameaçador. Muito sedutor, anjo. Você acha que Dean gostaria de dividir? _

"Por favor, Castiel, você está me deixando desconfortável. Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando sobre."

Os olhos azuis de Castiel começaram a brilhar, como se alguém tivesse ligado seu gerador interno. Tinha uma quantidade assustadora de poder ali dentro, e Crowley não gostava muito da ideia de ele liberá-la. Ele sabia por que até mesmo os demônios mais poderosos como ele ainda selavam contratos. Demônios não eram nada mais do que ratos, se enfiando no mundo humano e desenterrando desastre dele. Se eles fizessem o seu trabalho direito, a única coisa que ficaria para trás seria um rastro de destruição, que as pessoas chamariam de 'um acidente trágico' ou de 'causas naturais'.

Anjos nunca tinham que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. As suas habilidades sociais eram praticamente inexistentes, já que, com um toque, eles podiam matar ou trazer de volta à vida, ou te mandar para qualquer dimensão de tempo ou espaço. E mais, mesmo antes que você pudesse agradecer ou amaldiçoa-los, eles iam embora. Anjos tinham um poder bruto, o que significava que eles nunca tinham que conversar.

Crowley pensou que agora seria melhor usar o poder que ele continha. Era muito mais súbito, mas na sua experiência, ele raramente falhava ao realizar o truque.

"OK Castiel, acalme suas asas. Eu admito, a festa era uma armadilha para os Winchesters, mas eu nunca quis mata-los. Era só... Uma diversão, assim eles ficariam distraídos o suficiente para deixar você e eu sozinhos para terminarmos o que começamos aqui. Você não vai me dizer que os Winchesters não podem aguentar alguns demônios vestidos em roupas elegantes, certo? Para eles, isso é como as pessoas normais cortam a grama ou colocam decorações de Natal. É um fato cotidiano que por acaso tem um pequeno risco de machuca-los."

Castiel franziu o cenho. Esse era Dean, ele estava falando sobre arriscar... Dean. Ele ainda podia sentir o leve gosto de whisky de sua língua, e seus dedos praticamente formigando ao lembrar da sensação de sua jornada pelo seu cabelo. Por um momento, ele estava perdido de novo, de volta naquele salão com as luzes que giravam, a música e o ar que viravam eletricidade. Mas de novo...

Por que ele estava aqui?

Por que ele concordou em trabalhar com Crowley, em primeiro lugar?

Ele tinha que proteger Dean. Ele tinha que salva-lo de outro fardo que sempre acabaria, inevitavelmente, em um sacrifício esmagador,

O que eram alguns demônios contra outro apocalipse?

"Garanta a sua segurança Crowley. Garanta a segurança deles ou eu vou acabar com tudo isso."

"Anjo, eu te dou minha palavra. Nada machucará Sam e Dean Winchester enquanto você mantiver com a sua parte do acordo."

"Então você trará todos os demônios de volta?"

"Claro. _Se_ você parar de ver Dean Winchester."

O estômago de Cass afundou, e por um momento ele foi incapaz de falar.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Oh, por favor, Castiel. Não se faça de inocente. Meus demônios têm olhos, e eles me falam o que veem. Você foi infectado por um dos sete capitais – e um dos meus favoritos também. Luxúria sempre foi uma ótima – mas devastadora – companheira."

Cass pôde apenas ficar ali, parado. Seu interior parecia ter congelado, mas mesmo assim tinha a sensação de estar sendo estrangulado por dentro, principalmente na área do seu coração e a boca de seu estômago.

"Você ficou perdido nos seus olhos esmeralda? Por favor Castiel – nos ajude a clarear a situação. Qual o gosto da língua dos Winchester? Eu sempre pensei que anjos fossem frios, assexuados, mas acho que eles só precisam da pessoa certa..."

"Isso é suficiente! Estou fora!"

"Como também Dean Winchester."

Castiel se sentiu incapaz de escutar qualquer outra palavra que saísse da boca de Crowley. Maldito Inferno, maldito Paraíso – ele estava cheio.

"Se você sair daqui, você vai se arrepender Castiel. Marque minhas palavras – você vai perder tudo! Seus amigos, seu namorado, sua guerra no Paraíso! Eu vou destruir você! Você irá desejar que ainda fosse uma pilha de gosma naquele campo!"

Mas Castiel já tinha saído.


End file.
